nterrariafandomcom-20200214-history
NPPlayers
Info NPPlayers is a system that let's the player choose a companion that follows them and assists them in battle. They are characters made by you, but with a special AI for automatic actions. It's able to be toggled on and off similar to the head bobbing. To add a NPPlayer to your party, right-click the character you want in the character select screen. If you want to remove them from your party, right-click them again. NPPlayers can also be a good way to get lots of extra inventory space when raiding for long periods and its possible to move items from one player to a NPPlayer's inventory and backwards.They are also useful for battle if properly equipped. Party Tab UI user interface|469x469px]] *The character you are controlling is the one with the asterix (*) in front *'Follow me:' basic NPPlayer action which will make your party follow you, if they get too far away from you, it will teleport to your location *'Guard here:' option to make the NPPlayer selected stand in it's position and attack enemies if they get close. You can also use the right click to set the position in which you want them to stay (a little gray arrow will appear) *'Wander:' makes the chosen character wander about *'''Control character/Lead the Way(NT6): '''you can choose between using your main chosen character and any of the NPPlayers in the middle of the game, just click "Control Character" button at the Party tab. This will change the main character and will allow you to do anything like adding status, using npcs, move items equip, unequip, etc. and always respecting each character's class *The name in yellow is the character chosen, and its inventory, skills and status will be shown NPPlayer bugs and glitches Glitch * Occasionally when a player spawns, you become the npplayer. You will lose anything not in you hotbar or armor slots as well as your levels. * Sometimes when you use a mount, a npp use and remove the mount all the time (insanely fast!). Extreme FPS drops Lately more info has been posted by the players on a matter regarding extreme fps drops and weird lighting on the game when using this feature, these lag spikes can occur when: *Using a hellevator *NPPlayers spawning next to you (may be done by the spawning sparkling effects) *Changing biomes *Biome names changing may also cause lag spikes *Npplayers using lots of skills around the screen *Light levels changing drastically *NPPlayers summoning pets or minions Some solutions *Use a lower screen resolution *Make NPPlayers guard at your home til you reach the desired area and call them with follow me (smart move) or right-click on the point you want them to guard at *Make sure that the npplayers aren't wielding any summoning items, as this could cause them to reach the summoning limit which puts more stress on the game *Close any processes running in the background In battle NPPlayers are extremely useful in battle, prepare an area before calling bosses and test by it swarming it with enemies and with the npplayers (this should give you a rough idea of what it's going to be like, do however remember that each NPPlayer acts as a normal player, and multiplys a boss's health) Notes * The lag spikes are yet to be confirmed if they are caused because of low resource computers or just leaks in the code, although it is probably leaks or something in the game because it lags on higher resource computers aswell. Raccoon Trivia I really loved making this system, even more since I most likelly play the game alone. Not only I had something to play the game with, but also had to gear them, so I had more things to do in the game. I've even made a mod on tModLoader to add companions to the game, beside they aren't recognized as player characters.Category:Features Category:Mechanics